


Uma Ajudinha do Universo

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Body Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Do KyungSoo é secretamente apaixonado por Kim JongIn. Depois de um incidente nada comum, KyungSoo acaba trocando de corpo com Park ChanYeol, o melhor amigo de JongIn que divide o apartamento com ele, e passa a conhecê-lo e passar mais tempo com ele pela primeira vez. O que ele não esperava era ver JongIn tagarelar e surtar de amores por ele, sofrendo por seu amor aparentemente não-correspondido por KyungSoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Uma Ajudinha do Universo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.  
> O plot que eu peguei está na sinopse e ele é o número #79. Me encantei por ele assim que o vi. Nunca escrevi algo puramente fluff, então foi um desafio hahaha. Espero que quem doou possa gostar mesmo assim.  
> Obrigada ao doador do plot que pensou nessa fofura e aos envolvidos no ficfest por todo trabalho.  
> Espero que todos possam gostar da fanfic. Abraços.
> 
> Avisos para a fanfic:  
> Eu fiz um tumblr para a fic, para vocês verem como é o instagram dos dois e outras coisinhas. Vejam que está bem fofinho.  
> ["Tumblr"](https://umaajudinhadouniverso.tumblr.com/)  
> E eu escrevi essa fic toda ouvindo Baby You Are, recomendo se quiserem ouvir algo enquanto leem.

Do KyungSoo era um cara normal e nada de muito empolgante acontecia em sua vida. Morava em uma cidade pequena e tinha Byun BaekHyun como seu amigo desde o fundamental. O momento de maior destaque em sua rotina pacata aconteceu quando conseguiu uma bolsa na Universidade Nacional de Artes da Coréia (K-ARTS/KNUA) em Seoul e para sua sorte, seu amigo também. Assim, os dois jovens se mudaram juntos para a capital, esperando realizar seus objetivos de carreira. Eles tinham achado um apartamento para dividir com outro universitário. Oh SeHun era seu nome e logo ele conseguiu se enturmar com a dupla de amigos. O menor não era uma pessoa social, mas tinha gostado de SeHun e se viu até o mimando, o que levou a várias queixas da parte de BaekHyun sobre como estava sendo trocado. O que era puro drama e o Do ignorava.

No quarto ano da faculdade, quando KyungSoo se viu obrigado a escolher uma cadeira optativa para fechar a sua grade de aulas ele pensou que estava perdido. Tópicos Especiais em História, Teoria e Crítica da Arte não lhe passava um sentimento bom, parecia mais uma daquelas aulas chatas. Por sorte essa era uma cadeira que poderia dividir com seus dois amigos. Afinal, com BaekHyun fazendo parte da escola de Música, SeHun cursando Dança e o próprio Do estudando Cinema, TV e Multimídia era quase impossível compartilharem alguma aula.

Entretanto, em vez de morrer de tédio como esperava na aula, achou algo para destinar sua atenção. O moreno que sentava a duas cadeiras de distância à direita.

Assim que o homem entrou na sala de aula com um casaco de ursinho a atenção de KyungSoo foi capturada. Ele nunca admitiria – ainda mais com BaekHyun para pegar no seu pé por isso –, mas tinha um fraco por pessoas fofas. E aquele moreno com óculos redondos e casaco felpudo de urso definitivamente era fofo.

Então a atenção de KyungSoo foi cada vez mais capturada para o colega durante as aulas. Muitas vezes apenas olhar para ele era sua alegria no meio da aula maçante, ou das discussões entre Park ChanYeol – que sentava ao lado do moreno que descobriu se chamar Kim JongIn – e BaekHyun sobre os temas discutidos durante as aulas, SeHun apenas vivia mexendo no celular ou ria dos argumentos absurdos expostos pelos colegas.

Porém, se tinha algo que SeHun era – mesmo parecendo nunca estar prestando atenção a nada –, isso era ser observador. Não demorou muito para o mais alto perguntar no meio de um jantar sobre a obsessão de KyungSoo com o colega de turma, fazendo os outros dois moradores do lugar engasgarem.

BaekHyun ficou encantado por saber de seu crush no moreno fofo e quieto da sala, pois o Do só tinha gostado de alguém há séculos atrás, então era uma coisa rara o mais velho poder o provocar com questões amorosas.

O tempo passou e o menor apenas observava de longe o moreno durante as aulas ou no campus algumas vezes. Por serem de cursos diferentes era complicado se encontrar. Tinha presenciado como o maior era gentil com as pessoas, embora parecesse tímido, inteligente segundo o quadro de notas divulgado pelo professor, e adoravelmente fofo com seus óculos redondos, sua obsessão por ursos, biquinho eterno ao falar e um sorriso que iluminava qualquer lugar.

Depois de três meses observando o outro, hoje tinha sido o ápice de seu “relacionamento”. KyungSoo estava entrando na sala enquanto o Kim saía para ir beber água, acabaram quase se esbarrando e pelo susto o maior deixou cair sua garrafinha de água – que surpresa-surpresa, tinha um urso estampado –, mas o Do logo se agachou para pegar ela. E assim o menor pode ouvir pela primeira vez a voz do moreno direcionada a si quando ele agradeceu timidamente antes de seguir seu caminho.

— Wow, Kyunggie, você poderia ter pedido o número dele. Que desperdício. – seu amigo loiro falou quando o Do se sentou em seu lugar à frente da dupla.

— Cala a boca, BaekHyun. Isso não faz sentido nenhum. – KyungSoo retrucou.

— Mesmo que não faça, daqui a pouco vamos estar acabando as aulas e você não vai ter nem conversado com ele ainda. Não acha que deveria se apressar?

— Ainda falta mais de dois meses para as aulas terminarem, não seja dramático, Hyung. – SeHun entrou na conversa apenas para dar essa contribuição, mesmo que nem levantasse os olhos do celular para ver o mais velho revirando os olhos para sua fala.

— O que estou querendo dizer é que KyungSoo não fez qualquer movimento para ir falar com o moreno delícia durante todo esse tempo, do jeito que vai não vejo ele tomando qualquer atitude para mudar como as coisas estão.

— Eu não quero uma aproximação que pareça estranha, quando for à hora será. Simples. – o menor argumentou.

— Ok, você que sabe. – o Byun alevantou os braços, em sinal de rendição. – Só espero que isso não aconteça daqui a 100 anos.

E nessa hora SeHun comentou sobre algo que estava acontecendo agora depois de 100 anos, o alinhamento do sistema solar ou algo assim, fazendo os dois amigos mergulharem em uma conversa sobre esse tópico, mas KyungSoo não prestou atenção, pois foi distraído pela volta de JongIn.

O moreno sentou rapidamente em seu lugar e o Do pode ver como o Park falou algo que o fez corar e olhar em sua direção. O mais novo pareceu surpreso por encontrar a atenção de KyungSoo já em si, mas nenhum deles desviou o olhar. Por um momento cada um deles se viu absorvido pelo outro e o menor podia sentir seu coração disparar loucamente com aqueles olhos de chocolate focados em si. Porém, o momento foi quebrado com a entrada do professor e ambos desviaram os olhos rapidamente.

Isso fez KyungSoo se decidir, realmente não podia ficar parado, esperando até essa matéria terminar e perder o contato com o moreno. Com certeza na próxima aula falaria com Kim JongIn.

O que o menor não contava era que naquela noite um evento diferente e místico estava acontecendo após 100 anos. E isso mudaria tudo.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

No dia seguinte ao acordar o Do percebeu que o quarto que via não era seu, mesmo tendo certeza que tinha ido dormir perfeitamente bem em sua cama na noite passada. Não era o quarto de seus amigos também. E tudo só ficou mais estranho ao conseguir despertar um pouco da névoa de sono e reparar na tatuagem perto de seu pulso. KyungSoo nunca tinha feito uma tatuagem em seus 22 anos de vida! Estava torcendo para ser uma brincadeira de BaekHyun, mas parecia extremamente real e reparou que havia mais tatuagens. Além de agora estar vestindo uma regata quando claramente estava com uma blusa de manga longa para dormir ontem.

Cambaleando para fora da cama ele se deparou com um espelho de corpo todo pendurado atrás de porta e então seu choque atingiu proporções extremas. Quem era aquele que o encarava?!

— Aaaaahhhhhh! – gritou sem se conter e a voz que saiu não era sua. Era grossa também, mas não era sua! A voz e o corpo da pessoa que o encaravam no espelho pertenciam a Park ChanYeol.

Antes que ele pudesse se acalmar, a porta do quarto se abriu, causando outro choque.

— ChanYeol, por que está gritando a essa hora? Eu estava dormindo. – um adorável Kim JongIn resmungava para si, com seu famoso biquinho enquanto esfregava os olhos, seus cabelos apontando em todas as direções possíveis.

KyungSoo sentia que estava hiperventilando e antes que pudesse se conter voltou a gritar. O moreno assustado com seu grito também gritou e por um minuto o ambiente foi puro caos.

— Aaaaaa! Por que estamos gritandooooo?! – o mais novo perguntou gritando também e depois reparando na idiotice fechou a boca. Foi até o “amigo” e deu um soco no ombro dele. – ChanYeol, ‘tá gritando por que, imbecil?

KyungSoo caiu sentado na cama com o soco, não tinha sido uma batida forte, mas ele mesmo se encontrava em colapso. Kim JongIn tinha o chamado de ChanYeol. Então não era uma ilusão sua, outra pessoa o estava vendo como o Park. E claro, essa pessoa não podia ser outra que não JongIn, para o desequilibrar ainda mais.

JongIn sem receber resposta do outro saiu do quarto resmungando sobre seu amigo idiota que o acordara antes da hora. KyungSoo poderia ter achado fofo toda a manha do moreno, se não estivesse ficando louco.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

KyungSoo deu tapinhas em suas bochechas querendo acordar. Precisava manter sua mente centrada para achar uma solução para toda essa loucura.

 _“Ok, se estou no corpo de ChanYeol, o gigante deve estar no meu. Talvez se nos encontrarmos podemos achar uma forma de voltar ao normal”_ o Do pensou e foi direto pegar o telefone na cama, estava pronto para ligar para seu número quando viu a tela brilhar pedindo uma senha que ele obviamente não sabia. Franziu o cenho em desgosto tanto por esse banho de água fria em seus planos quanto pela tela de bloqueio estranha de ChanYeol. Afinal, que egocêntrico usa sua foto sem camisa no próprio celular?

E agora, deveria fazer o que?

— Yeol, você não vai se atrasar? – o mais velho ouviu o moreno gritar pelo apartamento depois de um tempo.

Talvez na faculdade KyungSoo pudesse encontrar ChanYeol e falar com ele. Mas ele nem sabia quais aulas o maior tinha ou qualquer outra coisa.

— ChanYeol! – o Kim chamou novamente.

— Já vou! – respondeu de volta e ainda se arrepiou por ouvir a voz que não era sua.

Bem, não faria mal ir à faculdade, certo? Ficar nesse quarto não resolveria seus problemas de qualquer forma.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

Ao chegarem à faculdade o moreno se despediu e seguiu o caminho para sua aula. O Do viu ele se afastar e suspirou fundo tentando se recuperar. Não tinha sido fácil chegar aqui sem surtar. A viagem de ônibus com o Kim sentado ao seu lado trouxe muitas provações para KyungSoo. JongIn era tão bonito quando ria bobo pelos vídeos engraçados que via no celular, sempre se virando e querendo compartilhar consigo o que estava vendo. No final, KyungSoo nem sabia o que deveria estar assistindo, porque só reparava no sorriso lindo do outro. Além de gritar internamente todas as vezes que seus braços se chocavam pelo pouco espaço. Nunca tinha ficado tão perto de sua paixão como hoje. Quase o fazia esquecer da loucura que estava vivendo. Quase, porque a diferença no ponto de visão sempre o lembrava. O mundo parecia assustador com a altura do Park.

Sem saber para onde ir, o mais velho decidiu andar pelo campus. No entanto, depois de meia hora de busca infrutífera já estava pensando em apelar e ir atrás de seus amigos para perguntá-los onde estava seu “eu” falso. Por sorte, avisou uma figura muito familiar no café da universidade.

 _“Caramba, isso é realmente estranho”_ pensou ao se ver sentado no estabelecimento.

O Do se aproximou cautelosamente e quando o atual “KyungSoo” o viu seus olhos saltaram.

— Porra! – o grito do “KyungSoo” chamou atenção de todos no café e o verdadeiro KyungSoo quis matar o Park.

Logo, o Do saiu arrastando seu corpo para irem a uma parte mais afastada, onde os estudantes evitavam passar para poupar tempo quando iam até suas aulas.

— ChanYeol? – o Do perguntou e sentiu a estranheza ao olhar para si mesmo.

— Isso é loucura! Você é o KyungSoo, não é?! – ouviu sua própria voz falar, embora seu modo de agir fosse diferente. O Park se mexia demais.

— Sim. – KyungSoo respondeu simplista.

— Nossa, isso é loucura. – e num atino começou a rir, fazendo o outro realmente pensar que o Park tinha enlouquecido pela situação estranha. – C-calma, não é n-nada – tentou falar no meio do riso. – É só... Com tantas pessoas eu t-troquei bem com você... Pelo menos alguém vai ficar f-feliz com isso. – e voltou a rir, deixando o mais novo sem entender nada.

Depois do Park se recuperar de se ataque de riso, decidiram sentar em um dos bancos que tinham no lugar e pensar seriamente na questão.

— Você tem alguma ideia? – o mais velho perguntou.

— Sinceramente não. Eu pensei, mas não cheguei a lugar nenhum. Minha única esperança era que talvez quando nos encontrássemos trocássemos novamente no automático, mas não aconteceu.

— Oh meu Deus, eu sou adorável com esse rosto emburrado! – ChanYeol comentou enquanto levava as mãos as próprias bochechas, fazendo o Do afastá-lo na hora.

— Ya! Parece com isso. Alias, que foto é aquela no seu telefone? Você não se ama demais, não? – KyungSoo resmungou e fez o Park rir mais uma vez.

— Você está com meu telefone? Eu estou com o seu aqui. – e dito isso o mais velho tirou o telefone do outro do bolso de sua calça e ambos trocaram seus aparelhos. – Acho que seria melhor cada um ficar com seu celular. Kai provavelmente vai notar a mudança, mas você pode falar que o meu está no reparo e eu estou com esse dinossauro temporariamente.

— Ei! Meu telefone é bom. Não tem nem cinco anos!

— KyungSoo, um telefone lançado no começo do ano já vai estar desatualizado no final dele. – ChanYeol explicou sarcasticamente. – Eu posso dizer para os seus amigos que você comprou um novo. Depois você pode falar que não gostou, então vendeu e voltou com o velho. Algo assim, sei lá. – deu de ombros e olhou saudosamente para seu protetor de tela. O maior realmente tinha orgulho de seu corpo.

— Ok, ok, chega de esculhambar meu telefone. Me passa seu número para ficarmos em contato. – o mais novo pediu e ambos trocaram seus números. – E tente não conversar muito com meus amigos. Principalmente SeHun, ele é muito perceptivo e pode notar se você agir muito diferente de mim. – alertou o mais velho. Embora uma parte de sua razão para esse aviso fosse tentar manter o outro longe de seus amigos para que eles não revelassem sua paixão por Kim JongIn. KyungSoo realmente não precisava que o melhor amigo do moreno soubesse de seus sentimentos. Seria muito constrangedor.

— Bem, não é como se eles pudessem adivinhar o que está acontecendo mesmo se me acharem estranho. – o Park resmungou. – Bem, eu acho que você não vai ter como fugir do Kai. Ele é um grude. Adora abraços e se aconchegar no sofá. Um grande ursinho de fato. – falou sem saber que causava uma crise interna em KyungSoo.

JongIn iria fazer todas essas coisas com ele? Que Buda o ajudasse a passar por todas essas provações.

— Espera, será que não foi o alinhamento dos planetas que fez isso com nós? – o maior perguntou de repente, tirando o Do de suas fantasias envolvendo abraços de urso.

— O que? Do que você está falando?

— Você não ouviu falar disso? Meu amigo Kris que estuda astronomia estava me falando disso há semanas. Parece que uns cinco planetas do sistema solar iriam se alinhar ontem e isso é um fenômeno raro. Tipo, só acontece uma vez a cada 100 anos. Kris estava empolgado sobre isso e até me convidou para ir ver o alinhamento com ele.

KyungSoo se lembrou de seus amigos comentando sobre isso e alguns jornais anunciando, mas admitia que não ligava muito para essas coisas.

— Mas como isso pode ter haver com o que aconteceu com nós? – o mais novo perguntou sem entender muito como isso poderia explicar a situação atual.

— Kris me contou que esse evento causou um monte de coisas estranhas na Terra da última vez que aconteceu, que houve registros da maré subindo muito, da gravidade agindo de forma mais lenta e que muitos rádios na época tiveram suas ondas interligadas, porque isso influência na frequência das coisas. E se trocamos de mente por causa disso? – ChanYeol falou e era visível como tinha se empolgado com a ideia.

— Eu não tenho certeza disso não. Mas pode ser a melhor explicação agora. – o Do deu de ombros recebendo um assentir rápido do Park como se dissesse “claro que é isso”. – Digamos que seja isso, quanto tempo dura esse alinhamento? – perguntou receoso, com medo da resposta.

— Pelo que meu amigo disse, umas duas semanas. Nós só precisamos aguentar até o tempo acabar.

— Não é como se tivéssemos outra opção também. – disse resignado com a ideia. Era melhor pensar que essa loucura tinha uma explicação e poderia acabar em pouco tempo, do que pensar que viveria o resto da vida no corpo de outra pessoa.

Só lhe restava aguentar viver com sua paixão durante essas duas semanas.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

KyungSoo chegou no apartamento ainda estranho para si e não sabia bem o que fazer. Se sentia desconfortável por estar no lar de outra pessoa sem os donos. Decidiu por ficar na sala e fazer suas tarefas. ChanYeol tinha lhe avisado que precisava fazer um trabalho para entregar até sexta. Sua vida acadêmica não parava por causa de sua vida em crise infelizmente. O lado bom é que a maioria das coisas podem ser feitas online hoje em dia e depois o gigante só precisava imprimir seu trabalho e entregar ao professor.

Quando JongIn entrou no apartamento e o cumprimentou rapidamente antes de sumir pelo corredor, o mais velho bambeou um pouco. Ainda era estranho encontrar o moreno agindo tão normalmente perto de si. Ponderou ir se esconder no quarto de ChanYeol, mas talvez devesse aproveitar essa oportunidade para finalmente se aproximar do outro. Então no fim ficou na sala esperando uma chance de falar com o moreno quando ele saísse do banheiro para ir jantar.

— ChanYeol! – o menor ouviu depois de uns minutos e olhou na direção da voz, não pela pessoa estar tecnicamente chamando seu “nome”, mas sim porque ele parecia sempre gravitar para JongIn.

E caramba, ao olhar para o moreno ele sentiu que podia cair para trás. Na sua frente estava um Kim JongIn apenas de calças de pijama. Exato, sem nenhuma blusa!

— Eu vi ele hoje, ChanYeol! Ele tava tão pititico lá! Sentadinho na cafeteria olhando para todos os lados com aqueles olhinhos adoráveis! – JongIn continuou a falar sem dar tempo para KyungSoo se recuperar e também não percebendo o estado do “amigo” por estar empolgado demais. – Ele parecia estar procurando alguém? Será que ele ‘tava num encontro? Mas também quem marca encontro no café da faculdade? Mas pode ser que...

— Jo-Kai! Do que você está falando? – o mais velho conseguiu se corrigir e falar o apelido íntimo a tempo. Mas ainda estava abalado por toda aquela pele exposta do outro. Estava tentando não encarar demais aquele corpo lindo, embora soubesse que estava falhando na missão.

— Como assim do que, ChanYeol? Dele, é óbvio! Do meu crush supremo! – agora isso chamou a atenção de KyungSoo, o tirando de sua contemplação nada discreta do corpo do maior.

JongIn tinha um crush? Significava que tinha perdido sua chance antes mesmo de tentar? Talvez essa troca de corpo maluca fosse o universo lhe dando a oportunidade de saber disso e parar de ser um bocó por alguém que nunca teria? Se fosse isso, o universo era muito cruel e podia ir se ferrar.

— Do KyungSoo! O ser humanozinho mais precioso dessa Terra! Você sabe disso. – e com isso o próprio KyungSoo no corpo do Park deixou cair o celular que estava na mão. Sorte que o aparelho tinha caído em seu colo ou lamentaria mais tarde, porque no momento só conseguia pensar no que o moreno tinha dito. Será que ouviu errado? Seu nome tinha mesmo saído daqueles lábios carnudos? Quais as chances de existir dois Do KyungSoo perto do moreno? – Está tudo bem? Você parece meio lento hoje. – o maior perguntou quando finalmente reparou no estado estranho do “amigo”.

— Ah, sim. Sim. Com certeza. Ótimo. Foi só um dia cansativo. – respondeu de forma nervosa, se sentando direito no sofá e recuperando o telefone. – O que você estava falando sobre Do KyungSoo?

— Ai, Yeol. Eu vi ele hoje na cafeteria e ele é tão adorável. Ele... – JongIn voltou a divagar sobre seu crush, sem precisar de mais incentivos para retomar ao assunto. E quanto mais o moreno falava, mais o Do se convencia que não deveria ser outro KyungSoo além dele.

Isso era mesmo possível? Kim JongIn tinha um crush por si? Era correspondido sem saber? Como nunca tinha notado nada?

Então talvez o universo tenha lhe feito passar por essa experiência louca para descobrir isso e finalmente tomar alguma atitude? Se fosse isso mesmo, então o universo era maravilhoso e KyungSoo não iria deixar essa oportunidade passar.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

Fazia agora três dias após o incidente e o menor já havia gravado o caminho para o prédio do Kim e Park. Agradecia pelos professores serem mais brandos na faculdade sobre perguntas durante as aulas, porque se algum lhe escolhesse ele não saberia responder nada. Resistia bravamente à vontade de ver alguma coisa em seu celular durante as aulas apenas pela boa educação. Então restava apenas se concentrar nos temas para tentar se distrair, mas isso cansava. Por isso agora – enquanto voltava para o apartamento – se encontrava exausto mentalmente. Nem queria imaginar quando chegasse às aulas dedicadas a canto que o maior lhe avisou que tinha.

KyungSoo olhava pela janela do ônibus, observando o por do sol que ficava estranhamente bonito em contraste com os prédios daquela cidade agitada mesmo com o começo da noite. Movido por essa vista ele tirou uma foto. Tinha ficado meio tremida, mas ele gostou do resultado mesmo assim. Desbloqueou seu celular e abriu sua única rede social. Não gostava muito dessas coisas, mas o instagram parecia a melhor entre todas aquelas tantas redes sociais. Ele gostava de fotos e poder vê-las, então criou um perfil e seguia alguns perfis de coisas interessantes. No seu instagram não tinha grande coisa, apenas dez postagens variadas entre pratos que fez que acabaram tão bonitos que quis tirar foto deles, e de alguns lugares aleatórios que chamaram sua atenção, como a nova foto dos prédios iluminados pelo por do sol que iria postar agora. Ele escreveu “Por do sol em Seoul” simples e eficaz.

Quando estava olhando seu celular algo veio em sua mente e mandou uma mensagem para o novo contato em sua agenda.

**KyungSoo:** Ei! Você sabia que JongIn gosta de mim!

Não precisou esperar nem um minuto para ter uma resposta.

**ChanYeol:** Caramba, você descobriu rápido!

 **ChanYeol:** bbehfhbsdkab

 **ChanYeol:** Mas Kai não passa um dia sem falar sobre você mesmo

 **ChanYeol:** Acho que era inevitável hgafdhag

 **ChanYeol:** Mas pelo jeito que o Byun estava me provocando hoje sobre um certo moreno delícia eu aposto que Kai não está sozinho nessa ;)

 **ChanYeol:** Aproveite a chance do destino (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ

 **ChanYeol:** Mas não abusa do meu amigo com meu corpo não! (ノಠ益ಠ)

 **ChanYeol:** Seria nojento!

**KyungSoo:** Vá se foder, ChanYeol!

**ChanYeol:** FNJWNFGJDSNBVJSD

_“Maldito Byun BaekHyun!”_ foi apenas o que o menor pode pensar. Agora ChanYeol sabia de sua paixão por JongIn e teria que aguentar as palhaçadas dele também. Bloqueou o telefone e jogou dentro da mochila querendo fugir.

O resto da viagem foi tranquila e ele suspirou aliviado quando chegou em casa. Era difícil viver os dias sendo ChanYeol. Exigia muito dele. Esperava que o maior estivesse certo com sua teoria de que essa estranha troca de corpos tenha sido causada pelo alinhamento dos planetas. Achava isso meio besteira, mas também, sua situação era impossível o suficiente para que acreditasse em tudo a essa altura do campeonato.

Sendo assim ainda tinha longos dias para viver como Park ChanYeol. Estaria vivo até lá? Ou JongIn o mataria na próxima vez que saísse do banheiro só de toalha? Ou pior, o encontraria novamente no meio da madrugada só de roupa íntima fazendo um lanchinho noturno? Não sabia se poderia sobreviver a essa experiência mais uma vez. Caramba, JongIn não sabia que seu coração era fraco?

E falando no diabo, o moreno de seus sonhos entrou pela porta enquanto KyungSoo comia alguma das sobras do jantar de ontem.

— ChanYeol! ChanYeol! Olha! – o mais novo veio saltitante para o seu lado, estendendo o telefone, muito feliz com o que quer que fosse para reparar que o “amigo” tinha travado levemente quando passou o braço por seus ombros. – Ele postou uma nova foto!

KyungSoo tentou ignorar aquela proximidade perigosa e olhou para o celular, arregalando os olhos quando viu a foto que tinha tirado exposta no aparelho.

— KyungSoo posta fotos tão bonitas! Ele é tão conceitual no perfil dele! Rei do aesthetic! – o mais novo continuava a falar empolgado, embora o mais velho não entendesse plenamente do que ele estava falando. – Eu sei que o perfil dele é para ser visual, mas caramba, eu queria só uma fotinho dele para ficar admirando.

— Hmm. – foi a única coisa que o próprio KyungSoo conseguiu pronunciar. Ainda surpreso que JongIn ficasse atento a sua pequena conta no instagram mesmo sem o estar seguindo. – Como você achou o perfil dele? – perguntou após um tempo, interrompendo os elogios que o outro dava para sua foto tremida.

— Ué, procurando o nome dele nas redes sociais. ChanYeol, você sabe que o primeiro passo básico é stalkear o crush nas mídias sociais. Uma pena que ele só tem um instagram. Queria saber mais coisas dele. – o moreno terminou sua explicação resmungando com um bico adorável, que deixava o mais velho com vontade de o apertar todinho. Como JongIn poderia ser tão fofo?

Bem, talvez para quem gostasse de redes sociais fosse comum procurar o crush nelas como o Kim disse, o Do fez uma anotação mental para procurar o perfil do moreno depois.

O mais novo roubou um pouco de sua comida e logo escapou da sala, indo tomar um banho. KyungSoo rezou para que o outro voltasse daquele banheiro vestido para o bem de seu coração fraco.

Enquanto o mais velho esperava na sala – olhando algum programa aleatório para se distrair – teve uma ideia. Poderia satisfazer um pouco JongIn, não é mesmo?

Tomado pela ideia discou o novo número de sua lista de contatos. Sendo logo atendido por sua voz do outro lado da linha. Tremeu um pouco, aquilo era bizarro.

— ChanYeol, preciso que tire um foto minha, quer dizer, sua, mas no meu corpo. Ah, você entendeu. – KyungSoo bufou ao se embolar com as palavras.

— Hein? O que é isso de repente?

— Não me pergunte. Só tire a foto e me mande. – não queria ter que explicar sua motivação para esse pedido, era meio constrangedor. Ainda mais para o Park que sabia sobre sua queda pelo Kim.

— Mas isso é estranho e...

— Pelo amor, ChanYeol! Só tira uma foto e deu! – disse se irritando.

— Ok, ok. – o outro respondeu e logo KyungSoo pode escutou sua voz mais distante, mas ainda audível. – Deve estar ficando louco pela troca de corpo.

— Ei, eu ouvi isso.

— Que seja, acabei de mandar a foto. – respondeu o Park, agora com a voz mais clara.

— Mas já?

— Claro, ativei a câmera enquanto conversávamos, tirei a foto e mandei. Simples. — wow, às vezes o Do se surpreendia com a tecnologia que tinha hoje em dia. – Mais alguma coisa?

— Não. Obrigada, ChanYeol. Tchau. – e nisso desligou na cara do maior, nem esperando uma resposta.

A foto estava lá no seu line, era uma selfie simples com ele sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes enquanto fazia o símbolo de paz com os dedos. Perfeita.

Postou a foto em seu instagram com a legenda do emoji da mão em V e sorriu satisfeito, aproveitando para ir checar se existia um Kim JongIn no instagram. Não demorou muito para achar o moreno sobre o nome de “kimkai” e se arrependeu por não ter feito isso antes.

O Kim diferente de si tinha uma vasta galeria de fotos. E enquanto tinha fotos extremamente fofas com ele usando seu casaco de urso – que infelizmente só tinha conseguido ver no início do semestre quando ainda era inverno e sentia falta daquele visual –, existia outras fotos que o fizeram parar de respirar por um segundo. JongIn era modelo e não sabia por acaso? Que fotos perfeitas eram aquelas?

Pensou em seguir o moreno, mas JongIn não tinha lhe seguido até agora. Será que seguir deixaria muito na cara sua intenção e era por isso que o mais novo não tinha o seguido antes? Ele sempre pensou simplesmente sobre seguir as pessoas no instagram, se visse um perfil que gostava seguia, mas com o moreno estava hesitando. Decidiu mandar todas as suas inquietações as favas e apertou aquele botão.

Não teve nem um minuto para pensar a respeito de sua ação e começar a se preocupar antes de ouvir um grito do banheiro. Logo sendo atacado com a visão de um JongIn de toalha vindo até si correndo, tendo o telefone em uma mão e a outra segurando parcamente a toalha que lutava para permanecer no lugar com os movimentos afobados do outro.

— ELE ME SEGUIU! OH MEU DEUS! CHANYEOL ELE ME SEGUIU! – gritou enquanto enfiava o telefone praticamente na fuça do mais velho. – MEU DEUS O QUE EU FAÇO?! E ELE POSTOU UMA NOVA FOTO?! CARAMBA, ELE POSTOU UMA NOVA FOTO! EU VOU MORRER! ELE ESTÁ ME MIMANDO DEMAIS! – e dito isso se atirou no sofá ao lado do “amigo”, praticamente desfalecendo com o celular encostado no peito de forma dramática.

KyungSoo estava dividindo sua mente entre achar esse surto do moreno fofo e olhar aquela toalha parcialmente aberta, revelando um pedaço da coxa firme do outro enquanto o mesmo possuía uma expressão tão contente. Essa era uma visão perigosa, que o inspirava ideias nada castas. Desviou o olhar, sentindo que ficava um pouco corado com seus pensamentos pervertidos.

— E agora, o que eu faço? – o maior sentou rápido, continuando com seu surto, mas de maneira mais leve.

— Não sei, segue de volta? – sugeriu e viu o moreno arregalar os olhos.

— Você acha? Não vai ser muito ousado?

— Geralmente as pessoas não seguem de volta nessas coisas? – falou meio incerto, coçando o pescoço, não sabia se era algo normal nas mídias sociais mesmo.

— Você está certo, eu vou seguir ele de volta. – e parecendo respirar fundo para tomar coragem o maior seguiu seu perfil de volta. – Ah, meu Deus, eu fiz isso! E se ele vier falar comigo e perceber que eu sou o homem da vida dele e que devemos nos casar?!

Com essa fala do mais novo o Do começou a rir. Era bom saber que não era só ele que surtava nessa relação. Ver esses momentos do moreno o estava fazendo gostar ainda mais dele.

— Essa foto é tão fofa, ChanYeol. Eu vou ter que usar de papel de parede. Fofo, fofo, fofo! Queria comentar na foto. – e com essa fala do Kim uma lâmpada se acendeu na cabeça do mais velho.

— Então comente. – falou convicto.

— O que? – o outro perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

— Você pode começar a se aproximar dele assim, não é?

— Será? E se ele achar que eu sou aqueles caras escrotos dando em cima dele?

— A não ser que você chegue direto mandando uma foto do seu pau, não tem como ele pensar isso, JongIn. – falou rindo um pouco da situação. Ele nem conseguia imaginar aquele urso fofo fazendo algo desse tipo.

— Hmm, talvez seja uma boa ideia. – o moreno pareceu pensativo por um momento antes de encarar de forma firme o “amigo”, estreitando os olhos. – Você anda estranho, ChanYeol. Me chamando de JongIn ultimamente, dando bons conselhos. Abduziram meu amigo? Você é um skrull?

KyungSoo começou a rir de nervoso nessa hora.

— O que? Claro que não. Eu estou perfeitamente normal, Kai. Igual sempre fui. O mesmo. Sim, nada mudou. Por que ta perguntando esse tipo de coisa, hein? – respondeu rapidamente de foram desengonçada. O que só fez o Kim estreitar ainda mais os olhos. – E você aqui nessa sala sem nem ter se secado direito?! Vai terminar de se vestir. Vai! – usou essa desculpa para sair pela tangente quando lembrou o estado de seminudez do outro. Empurrou o moreno do sofá em direção ao banheiro, dando alguma utilidade aqueles braços marombados do Park.

— Ok, ok. – o mais novo cedeu, seguindo sozinho para o banheiro.

KyungSoo desabou no sofá então, podendo relaxar. Tinha baixado demais a guarda. Seria estranho se JongIn, sendo o melhor amigo de ChanYeol não notasse as mudanças.

De noite, quando KyungSoo já estava na cama e apenas rodando pelo instagram, recebeu a notificação de uma nova curtida e comentário em sua foto feitos por JongIn. Sentindo o coração acelerar clicou na notificação e foi direcionado para o comentário. Não pode evitar sorrir quando viu a mensagem do outro. Um simples emoji sorrindo com a mão em V acompanhando. Sem esperar curtiu o comentário, embora não soubesse como responder exatamente a ele.

De qualquer forma, naquela noite dormiu com um sorriso no rosto. Estava contente por finalmente dar o primeiro passo para se aproximar de JongIn como KyungSoo de fato. Porque não adiantaria ficar mais próximo do maior estando no corpo de ChanYeol, precisava fazer isso como ele mesmo.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

— ChanYeol! Eu comentei na foto dele ontem! – JongIn disse assim que apareceu na cozinha.

— Bom dia para você também. – falou enquanto continuava a tomar sua xícara de café.

— ‘Tá, bom dia. – o moreno cumprimentou contrariado, com aquele beicinho que fazia KyungSoo querer apertá-lo. – Você acha que ele se ofendeu? Não me respondeu até agora. Mas ele curtiu o comentário. Mas talvez ele tenha odiado ou me achou besta, ou...

— Kai, calma. – o mais velho cortou a onda de paranóias do outro antes que ficasse mais descontrolada. Se congratulando por lembrar de chamá-lo pelo apelido. – Talvez ele só não soubesse o que responder. É difícil responder emojis às vezes.

— Você acha? Talvez... espera, como sabe que mandei um emoji? – o moreno perguntou parecendo confuso.

 _“Merda! Como dei uma mancada dessas?! Aff, KyungSoo, você acerta em algo e erra em outra.”_ Enquanto se martirizava internamente tentava manter sua fachada calma. Esperava estar conseguindo pelo menos, não passou todos aqueles anos atuando a toa.

— Eu vi seu comentário. Queria saber se tinha seguido meu conselho de ontem e fui conferir o perfil do KyungSoo. – o Do inventou a mentira rapidamente.

— Ah... De qualquer forma – e o mais velho suspirou de alívio por ter escapado dessa –, o que eu devo fazer agora? – disse ao se atirar na bancada da cozinha. Ficando com uma das bochechas esmagada contra o material frio. Era tão fofo que o fazia arrulhar internamente.

— Como assim? Manda uma mensagem para ele, comece a conversar, se conhecer, essas coisas. – KyungSoo disse de forma firme e seu aconselhou se dirigia a si também. Não bastava só JongIn agir aqui, ele também precisava dar algum passo se quisesse se aproximar do maior.

— Mas do que eu posso conversar? Não posso perguntar sobre a cadeira que temos juntos, seria chato. E ele posta aquelas imagens legais no instagram e segue um monte de projetos sociais, museus, estúdios e chefes de cozinha! Eu sou tão sem graça perto dele. Ele deve ter me seguido por engano ontem. Ou porque sou seu colega de classe. Nem deve saber meu nome, devo ter aparecido só como sugestão de pessoa para ele seguir e... – e lá estava o moreno divagando novamente em suas paranóias que o deixavam borocoxô.

— JongIn, não pense demais. Você mesmo disse que ele só segue projetos, estúdios e sei lá mais o que. Se ele te seguiu deve te achar interessante. – o mais velho disse tentando animar o moreno.

— Awn, eu não vou aguentar se for isso. Será? Não me faça ter esperanças, ChanYeol.

— Eu estou falando sério. Pare de pensar por esse lado, você é muito interessante. Tenho certeza que o KyungSoo te acha muito legal, gentil, atraente e-e... – gaguejou quando viu o olhar que o outro direcionava a si.

— Você nunca foi tão legal, ChanYeol. ‘Tá apaixonado por mim por acaso?

— Não! – o Do respondeu rápido e se engasgou com o ar logo em seguida, o que acabou com o mais novo batendo em suas costas para ajudar e ele se sentindo patético por isso. Por Buda, quem se engasgava com o ar?

Se ele não se cuidasse, só via formas ruins dessa experiência de troca de corpo terminar. Um, ele morria antes por seu coração não aguentar a fofura de JongIn ou seu péssimo hábito de sair de toalha do banho. Ou a segunda opção, onde JongIn pensaria que seu melhor amigo estava apaixonado por ele e as coisas ficariam muito estranhas, fazendo o Park lhe matar por isso.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

KyungSoo estava tentando terminar o trabalho que precisava entregar até segunda, mas toda hora seu telefone roubava sua atenção. Não aguentando mais, fechou o notebook do Park e foi se deitar na cama com o celular na mão. Tinha decidido tomar uma atitude, então com muita coragem entrou no instagram de JongIn e foi a sua publicação mais recente, que era uma publicação onde o moreno estava em algum bar sentado com uma pose que o deixava parecendo adorável. Curtiu a publicação e abriu as mensagens, digitando:

**dokyungsoo:** Uma curtida por outra curtida.

Não demorou nem um minuto para ouvir o grito do maior através das paredes finas do apartamento. Ouviu a comoção no outro quarto com os pés batendo rápido no chão e logo o moreno estava escancarando a porta do quarto do Park.

— ChanYeol, acorda! Ele me mandou uma mensagem! Código vermelho! Isso não é uma brincadeira! Eu não ‘tô bem! – o mais novo disse ao invadir o quarto e correr para se atirar em cima de si.

KyungSoo não sabia se tinha perdido todo o ar pelo moreno ter pousado em cima do seu corpo e esvaziado seus pulmões ou porque KIM JONGIN ESTAVA EM CIMA DE SI COM SEUS CORPOS COLADOS!

Logo o mais novo caiu para o lado, rolando pela cama e rindo igual um louco. Mas um louco fofo, o Do admitia.

— Meu Deus o que eu respondo, Yeol?!

— O que ele disse? – o Do decidiu entrar no jogo. JongIn não respondeu e só enfiou o celular em sua fuça, quase o deixando cego pelo brilho da tela.

— Parece promissor. Então o que você vai responder? – o mais velho disse tentando não demonstrar nada da onda de sentimentos que o atingiu por dentro.

— Eu não sei! Eu podia mandar vários corações para ele, mas isso pode ser empolgado demais. Porém, responder com um emoji apenas pode fazer ele pensar que eu não estou interessado. Mas se eu for falar algo de fato eu falo o que? Ele pode ter sido só educado também, porque eu curti a foto dele ele quis retribuir a curtida como ele falou na mensagem e só isso. Talvez eu esteja pirando por nada e... – o moreno começou a perder a animação enquanto falava e o Do pode ver aonde aquilo iria parar. Suspirando, sentou na cama de frente para o outro para que o mesmo não visse o que estava fazendo no celular. – ChanYeol, eu estou abrindo meu coração aqui e você nem ‘tá me ouvindo, fica mexendo nesse celular! – reclamou e sentiu várias vibrações no aparelho em sua mão.

KyungSoo assistiu com satisfação a expressão de choque do maior e o grito que deu em seguida. Tinha se lembrado da vez que BaekHyun comentou consigo de um carinha que estava flertando com ele pelo instagram por ter curtido três fotos dele. Então sem demora flodou o Kim com notificações, pois curtiu as últimas 12 postagens dele para não deixar dúvidas que estava interessado. Com certeza era mais fácil agir agora que sabia que JongIn sentia o mesmo por si e ainda mais pelo contato ser pela internet, menos constrangedor do que puxar um assunto pessoalmente.

— Eu vou morrer! – o moreno gritou e se esparramou pela cama ainda mais.

— O que houve? – o mais velho perguntou na maior cara de pau, segurando o sorriso que queria escapar.

— Ele curtiu um monte de fotos minhas... Eu nem acredito. – o mais novo falou como se estivesse em outro mundo, desligado da realidade. – Acho que o crush me notou, Yeol!

— Então fique feliz e vá conversar com ele no teu quarto, que eu quero dormir. – o Do disse enquanto começava a empurrar o outro para fora da cama. Preferia não conversar com JongIn pelo celular enquanto o mesmo estava na sua frente na cama, era muito perto, algum acidente poderia acontecer com seu celular e o moreno de alguma forma descobrir que estava usando a sua conta. O que seria impossível de explicar sem contar a doideira da troca de corpos ou transformar ChanYeol em algum idiota. Era melhor prevenir. E ele também gostaria de poder surtar um pouco sozinho.

— Que sem coração! Você não vai tentar me ajudar a falar com ele?

— Kai, ele está interessado em você, não em mim. Seja você mesmo e tudo vai dar certo. Agora chispa.

— Ai, grosso. ‘Tá mau-humorado? Quer que eu saia para voltar a mexer no celular, né? Com quem você ‘tá se pegando dessa vez, hein? – o Kim comentou e recebeu um bufar de KyungSoo, sem saber que a pessoa que o “amigo” queria pegar estava bem na frente dele. _“Eu não ‘tô pegando ninguém ainda, mas se você parar de enrolar quem sabe eu consiga”_ o mais velho pensou, mas não chegou a expressar o que estava em sua mente para não deixar ChanYeol em alguma situação estranha no futuro quando trocassem de corpos.

Depois disso o Kim foi para seu quarto e após longos 15 minutos esperando alguma resposta do moreno finalmente seu celular apitou com uma notificação.

**kimkai:** Oi ◕‿◕

 **kimkai:** Você curtiu tantas fotos minhas

 **kimkai:** Isso quer dizer que estou em dívida de curtidas contigo, não é? (≧▽≦)

KyungSoo sorriu pelas mensagens. Finalmente poderia se aproximar de JongIn como ele mesmo.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

— Aish! – o Do xingou indignado ao derrubar a jarra de suco. Era muito difícil se mexer em qualquer espaço fechado com esse corpo gigante do Park. Ele esbarrava em tudo com seus membros grandes. Além de suas costas estarem doendo por precisar se inclinar tanto para cortar os ingredientes na pequena bancada. JongIn e ChanYeol eram altos, porque não compravam móveis compatíveis com eles?!

— O que você está fazendo? – o mais novo veio ajudar a limpar a bagunça.

— Tentando cozinhar bibimbap. – o Do respondeu com um bico empurrado enquanto pegava mais papel toalha para limpar a bagunça.

— Ué, mas você não sabe fazer arroz, ChanYeol. Pensei que tinha desistido. – o moreno comentou quando viu que o “amigo” estava usando a panela de arroz deles em vez de ter comprado o arroz instantâneo como sempre, e isso fez o mais velho travar.

Como assim ChanYeol não sabia fazer arroz? Era só botar água, sal e tacar na panela, simples. E por que o Park não tinha lhe contado isso antes quando trocaram informações importantes? Agora fazia sentido à panela de arroz estar guardada no fundo do armário meio empoeirada. Esperava que JongIn ou o corpo de ChanYeol não fossem alérgicos a qualquer alimento que estava cozinhando também. Porque se o Park tinha se esquecido de contar essa informação a situação poderia ficar perigosa.

— De qualquer forma, hoje é sábado. O que acha de vermos um filme? – o moreno indagou depois de terem limpado a bagunça, se apoiando com o quadril na pia.

— Claro, eu adoro filmes. – o Do respondeu no automático, prestando atenção no cortes dos vegetais.

— Yeol, você nem vê filmes que não sejam de super-heróis. Você é um cinéfilo fajuto. – o mais novo contestou com uma gargalhada.

 _“Mas que porra, vou ter que conversar de novo com ChanYeol, ele claramente esqueceu de vários detalhes importantes sobre a própria vida. Só falta ter algum parceiro perdido, se alguém surgir me agarrando eu vou...”_ porém, KyungSoo não pode terminar sua linha de pensamento porque JongIn tinha passado o braço por seus ombros e estava muito perto de si agora.

— Parece delicioso. – o outro comentou feliz sem ter noção do surto interno do mais velho.

— Quer um pouco? – o Do perguntou sem pensar, tentando se distrair do seu coração batendo rápido. Pegou com sua mão – estava usando luvas de vinil para cozinhar – mesmo as cenouras raladas que estava cortando e estendeu para o moreno.

JongIn prontamente se inclinou em direção a comida e isso fez KyungSoo notar seu erro ao sentir seu pobre coração disparar ainda mais, quando os lábios carnudos acabaram envolvendo a ponta de seus dedos para conseguir pegar a comida.

Não tinha sentido diretamente os lábios do mais novo em sua pele por causa das luvas e por um segundo as amaldiçoou, no entanto, logo lembrou que esse não era seu corpo e sim de ChanYeol. Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e fez uma careta, se dando uma tapa mentalmente para voltar a cozinhar antes que ele acabasse estragando algo.

Naquele sábado a tarde preguiçoso eles optaram por ver um filme na sala e isso era quase um sonho realizado para KyungSoo. Mas também uma tortura, principalmente quando um JongIn sonolento se encostou em seu ombro. Ter o calor do outro tão perto, sentindo o cheirinho gostoso de seu cabelo, era demais para não surtar. Queria estender a mão e acariciar os fios cor de chocolate, mas se impediu a tempo dessa ação. Seria algo muito estranho, não seria? Afinal ele era ChanYeol para o moreno, seu melhor amigo e companheiro de apartamento. Será que eles eram íntimos o suficiente para ChanYeol ficar acariciando a cabeça de JongIn? Se fossem, KyungSoo estaria com muita inveja do poste ambulante.

Lembrando que ele mesmo acariciava os cabelos de seus amigos, decidiu arriscar e passar a mão pelos fios. Como imaginava o cabelo do moreno era sedoso ao toque e o cheirinho de chocolate do shampoo do mesmo se intensificou pelo movimento. O gemido manhoso de deleite de JongIn só melhorou o momento ainda mais. KyungSoo se sentiu realizado enquanto passava aquela tarde acariciando a cabeça do moreno, mesmo seu braço parecendo um peso morto quando enfim o Kim acordou e pediu desculpas por dormir em cima de si. 

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

Dizem que o tempo passa rápido quando se está feliz e KyungSoo pode constatar que isso era verdade. Os dias passaram em um piscar de olhos entre as trocas de mensagens com JongIn. As aulas de ChanYeol já não eram mais tão insuportáveis ou assustadoras com o moreno lhe mandando mensagens e emojis fofos de ursinho. JongIn sempre conseguia o animar, praticamente tinha travado seu celular quando contou ao moreno que estava triste por ter ido mal em uma aula e logo tinha mil mensagens do outro lhe confortando. O que o Kim não sabia era que a aula que foi mal era a de rapper do Park. Como ele tinha imaginado, não era bom em fazer rapper e a aula tinha sido um desastre com o treinador vocal o dando um sermão durante a prática. Esperava que ChanYeol conseguisse concertar esse erro depois e que o maior estivesse indo melhor em suas aulas de atuação do que ele se saia nas suas de canto.

Um dos passatempos preferidos do mais velho agora era observar os surtos e sorrisos bonitos que o moreno dava enquanto conversava consigo por mensagens. Achava que a essa altura tinha se tornado mestre em esconder suas emoções, fazendo cara de paisagem ao mesmo tempo em que flertava na maior cara dura com o Kim enquanto o mesmo estava na sua frente.

**dokyungsoo:** Eu vi seu vídeo de dança no storie.

 **dokyungsoo:** Fiquei impressionado.

 **dokyungsoo:** Você expressa muita emoção nos seus movimentos.

 **dokyungsoo:** A música também é incrível.

O mais velho mandou as mensagens e pode ver o sorriso que despertava nos lábios do moreno enquanto olhava seu celular. Essa era a melhor parte.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

Fazia uma semana e três dias desde que tinha acontecido a troca de corpo e KyungSoo finalmente condicionou sua mente a desviar do banquinho que acomodava o ventilador da sala, no qual sempre acabava batendo sem querer por ficar no meio do caminho. Foi sentar no sofá e viu o bico enorme do moreno enquanto olhava para seu celular, já imaginava o que poderia estar chateando o outro.

— O que houve? – perguntou e o moreno não precisava de mais incentivo que isso para começar a desabafar.

— Não sei se o KyungSoo hyung realmente gosta de mim, ChanYeol.

— Pensei que vocês estivessem se falando todo dia. – afirmou, porque de fato sabia disso.

— Eu também pensei que as coisas estavam indo bem e estava empolgado para a aula de segunda. Mas você viu o que aconteceu? Ele nem tentou vir falar comigo pessoalmente.

— Mas você não ficou feliz com a piscadinha que ele te deu? – embora não tivesse planejado nada com o Park, o mais velho achou que seria uma ótima ideia ficar sorrindo e piscando para o Kim toda vez que o mesmo olhava para o “KyungSoo” na aula. ChanYeol pensou que estava fazendo o dia do seu amigo com essa atitude – e talvez tivesse mesmo provocado um mini ataque cardíaco no moreno quando viu o seu crush sorrindo para si – mas de qualquer forma ele não se aproximou do Kim e até chegou a fugir rápido quando o outro tinha tentando falar consigo depois da aula. ChanYeol sabia que seu amigo e o Do estavam conversando, mas não tinha ideia de nada dessas conversas, seria perigoso tentar manter algum diálogo estando no corpo do menor. O verdadeiro KyungSoo tinha achado sensato o ato do outro – tirando as piscadinhas e sorrisos que foram muitos estranhos de ver –, mas parece que agora JongIn estava chateado consigo.

— Sim, aquilo realmente pareceu o céu, mas depois ele fugiu de mim e sempre que eu dou dicas para nos encontrarmos ele desconversa. Talvez eu seja horrível de bater papo e ele só não sabe como me dispensar ainda. Por isso não quer se encontrar comigo. – o mais novo disse enquanto assumia a popular forma de posição fetal, ou seja, a própria imagem da desilusão.

— Aigo, JongIn. Não fique assim. – o Do disse se aproximando no sofá e passando sua mão pelos cabelos do outro em um gesto tranquilizador. Os fios do moreno eram tão sedosos e exalavam um cheirinho tão gostoso de chocolate que deixaram o mais velho momentaneamente perdido. – Tenho certeza que KyungSoo gosta sim de você, ele deveria só estar ocupado naquele dia. Na verdade, provavelmente a semana toda deve estar corrida. Sabe como vida de universitário é, afinal, você é um também. – terminou sua fala sorrindo e viu que JongIn parecia mais calmo.

— É, acho que você tem razão.

— Claro que tenho. Espere um pouco e tenho certeza que ele vai te convidar para sair. – o mais velho falou e de fato pretendia convidar JongIn para irem no cinema ou alguma cafeteria, só precisava voltar para a droga do seu corpo logo. Faltava só mais quatro dias agora. Embora ele gostasse de ter esses momentos com JongIn e ver o mesmo tão descontraído perto de si, ele também queria voltar logo para sua vida de verdade e poder se encontrar com o moreno como Do KyungSoo.

Como percebeu que o moreno ainda parecia meio tristonho, decidiu enviar uma mensagem para o mesmo. Fingindo que ia beber água, pegou o celular e entrou em seu instagram.

**dokyungsoo:** JongIn, você parece estar meio estranho nesses últimos dias. E eu acho que é por minha causa. Desculpe se te deixei chateado. Na segunda eu estava atrasado para um compromisso em grupo e precisei sair rápido depois da aula acabar.

O mais velho mandou a mensagem após constatar que estava boa o suficiente, sem se entregar muito. Ele realmente tinha percebido que o moreno estava meio seco ao respondê-lo nas últimas conversas que tiveram. Virou-se a tempo de ver o mais novo lendo sua mensagem enquanto abria um sorrisinho contente e sentava rápido no sofá para responder. 

**kimkai:** Imagina, hyung!

 **kimkai:** Não tô chateado não! (✿◠‿◠)

 **kimkai:** Por que pensou isso?

 **kimkai:** Está tudo bem com você? (/◕ヮ◕)/

 **kimkai:** Como foi o encontro com seu grupo?

 **kimkai:** É difícil fazer trabalhos em grupo, né? ༼ಢ_ಢ༽

O Do não se impediu de rir ao ler as mensagens.

**dokyungsoo:** Você não tinha usado carinhas nenhuma vez antes para me responder.

Ouviu o maior ofegar no sofá e fazer uma careta engraçada enquanto digitava na velocidade da luz.

**kimkai:** Não, Soo!

 **kimkai:** Eu realmente não tô chateado

 **kimkai:** Juro de mindinho

 **kimkai:** Foi coincidência, hyung (T_T)

E o desespero do maior fez KyungSoo rir mais um vez, porém, dessa vez levou uma almofadada na cara.

— ChanYeol, você quer parar de rir igual um imbecil enquanto eu estou em crise! KyungSoo hyung acha que eu estou chateado com ele!

— Mas você não estava até dois minutos atrás? – o mais velho perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, atirando a almofada de volta de forma que o moreno pode facilmente desviar.

— Eu tava, mas ele me mandou mensagem explicando! E não quero que ele pense que eu sou um pirralho que fica chateado por não ter atenção. – o mais novo disse de forma afobada.

— Olha, tecnicamente, você...

— Não se atreva a dizer mais nenhuma palavra. – o moreno ameaçou enquanto estreitava os olhos e apontava um dedo para si, querendo parecer intimidador, mas aquilo só fazia o Do querer aperta-lho em seus braços de tão fofo.

— Ok, ok. – o mais velho disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto, mas decidiu ir responder a mensagem do outro para aliviá-lo do surto.

**dokyungsoo:** Tudo bem, JongIn. Acredito em você. ;)

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

Esse era o último dia de acordo com a ideia de ChanYeol – e KyungSoo esperava mesmo que a teoria do maior estivesse certa, porque não aguentava mais, queria voltar ao seu corpo – então decidiu aproveitar o máximo de tempo que tinha com JongIn dessa forma, pois poderia o ter tão pertinho e sem barreiras de nervosismo e insegurança. Embora ele planejasse quebrar todas as barreiras futuras que ambos possuíam.

Como era segunda-feira e teria de dividir uma aula com o moreno e ChanYeol em seu corpo, preferiu prevenir e por isso tinha mandado uma mensagem para JongIn avisando que precisaria sair assim que a aula acabasse. Dessa forma evitava que o outro ficasse chateado ou tentasse se aproximar de seu corpo.

Claro que essa medida não tinha impedido o Park de ficar mandando beijinhos pela sala para JongIn. O mais velho só parou com essa atitude quando por trás das costas de JongIn um KyungSoo com cara assassina ameaçou tocar o estojo nele.

Tudo bem que era fofo ver o moreno todo envergonhado pelos gestos bobos. E tecnicamente ele estava corando por si, mas aquele que estava ocupando seu corpo não era ele agora, então isso deixava o Do cheio de ciúme. Não ciúmes de ChanYeol, mas da situação que o maior poderia viver em seu corpo e ele próprio não podia. Seja pela troca de corpos ou porque KyungSoo não tinha coragem de agir dessa forma tão descarada.

Quando a aula acabou ChanYeol e seus amigos saíram logo da sala de aula, restando assim apenas aos dois voltarem para casa, com o biquinho de JongIn os acompanhando.

— Está chateado? – o Do perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

— Não de verdade, sei que ele está ocupado. Não é como se eu quisesse que ele mudasse toda a vida dele por mim. Acho que porque parece que estou tão perto de finalmente alcançar as coisas que desejei com KyungSoo que fico impaciente. – o mais novo desabafou. – Você sabe que eu nunca tive um _crush_ correspondido e gostei de muitos babacas antes. Então parece sonho às vezes quando penso que ele realmente veio conversar comigo e parece estar interessado. Tem dias que eu fico com medo de acordar e KyungSoo ser só mais um dos babacas brincando comigo.

Pelas inseguranças constantes que via o moreno demonstrar o Do já tinha imaginado que ele tivesse alguma história assim no passado. Estava com raiva de todos os idiotas que deixaram cicatrizes em JongIn e prometeu a si mesmo que nunca seria um deles.

— Não fique pensando nisso. Tenho certeza que KyungSoo não é assim. E qualquer coisa, sempre terá a mim para te apoiar. – o mais velho disse passando o braço pelos ombros do moreno para transmitir algum conforto. Não estava falando da boca para fora, pelo que tinha observado da amizade dos dois, JongIn realmente poderia contar com ChanYeol para qualquer coisa. – Agora vamos para casa, vou fazer um bingsu de chocolate para nós e podemos passar a noite vendo filmes.

\- ‘Tá bom. – o moreno concordou com um pequeno sorriso.

O Do já pretendia passar uma noite agradável com JongIn e nada seria melhor para tornar isso realidade do que assistir filmes enquanto comiam doces.

Podia se aconchegar com o maior no sofá e aproveitar para acariciar seus cabelos sem reservas. Imaginava que demoraria um pouco para conseguir chegar nessa fase do relacionamento onde poderia passar uma noite tranquila ao lado do moreno como KyungSoo. Mas estava ansioso por isso.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

KyungSoo acordou já alerta, sentando rapidamente na cama, como se sua mente não tivesse descansado de fato e mantivesse seu nervosismo inconscientemente. A primeira coisa que viu foi suas mãos, suas verdadeiras mãos. Sem demora pegou o celular de ChanYeol ao lado do travesseiro e abriu a câmera frontal –felizmente não precisava da senha do aparelho para usar a câmera –, seus olhos arregalados de surpresa o encaravam.

Gritou em um misto de alegria e comemoração, sem se importar se acordaria seus colegas de apartamento.

Do KyungSoo tinha voltado para seu corpo!

Não conseguia acreditar que a teoria de ChanYeol realmente tinha dado certo, mas não iria reclamar. Estava de volta ao seu amado corpo.

BaekHyun e SeHun entraram no quarto no mesmo momento que iniciava uma dancinha da vitória constrangedora, mas não ligava para isso de fato.

— Que isso? Enlouqueceu?! – um BaekHyun com os cabelos loiros apontando em todas as direções perguntou indignado.

O mais velho vinha armado com uma frigideira, porque pensou que algo ruim tinha acontecido com o amigo. E logo atrás estava SeHun que parecia cauteloso a princípio – todos sabiam que o mais novo era um medroso de marca maior –, mas depois de ver a dancinha do menor começou a rir.

— Estou ótimo! Nunca estive melhor! – e dito isso puxou SeHun para dançar junto enquanto o Byun saía do quarto reclamando da loucura do amigo.

Em outro lugar um Park ChanYeol acordava muito contente também e murmurava elogios a seu reflexo no espelho.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

— Aqui seu celular. – ChanYeol entregou o celular do menor quando o encontrou no mesmo lugar afastado onde tiveram sua primeira conversa. Era estranho olhar para aquele corpo que tinha habitado por duas semanas. Agora sabia até o tamanho do pau do outro. _“Eca”_ pensou como o homem maduro que era.

KyungSoo sorriu feliz ao pegar seu aparelho, se não estivesse com o do maior até agora, já teria mandado mensagens para JongIn. Estava ansioso para finalmente marcar um encontro.

— Então, vai convidar meu amigo para sair? – o mais velho perguntou com um sorriso safado.

— Claro. – o menor respondeu com um sorriso também, mas esse era de um bobo apaixonado.

— Kai vai ficar muito feliz por isso. Já vejo que a fanfic dele de vocês casando e adotando duas crianças e seis cachorros vai ser tornar realidade. Eu serei o padrinho, ok? – o Park falou e o Do não pode evitar rir, porque imaginava que o moreno poderia mesmo ter dito algo assim. JongIn se empolgava demais às vezes, mas não podia negar que a ideia era interessante para o futuro. Quem sabe não estariam exatamente assim daqui a 10 anos?

— E daí quando vocês estiverem namorando podemos juntar a trupe e vou poder fazer campeonatos de videogame com BaekHyun e SeHun sem me conter. – ChanYeol continuou falando enquanto estralava os dedos como se estivesse se preparando para isso.

— Espera um pouco aí. Como assim? – o menor estreitou os olhos e o maior automaticamente se encolheu percebendo o que tinha dito.

— Hmmm... talvez eu tenha jogado umas partidas com seus amigos.

— ChanYeol, eu disse para você que não sei jogar. Que era para negar quando fosse a noite dos jogos e só assistir!

— Mas os dois estavam com uma cara adorável de cachorrinho. – o Park disse, também tentando fazer uma carinha adorável, mas KyungSoo não caía nessa.

— Você lembrou pelo menos de perder? – o Do perguntou e pode ver o outro ficar mais desconfortável, o que só o fez ficar com um olhar mais mortal também.

— Eu tentei no começo, mas eu acho que deixei meu lado competitivo falar mais alto e posso ter acabado sendo o vencedor da noite dos jogos. – o maior disse com um sorriso sem graça enquanto acariciava sua nuca, não olhando diretamente para o ser mais baixo ao seu lado no banco.

— ChanYeol... corre. – e com essa fala do menor, o Park não hesitou antes de sair correndo pelo campus.

— KyungSoo, ‘tá tudo bem! Eles apenas acharam que você estava treinando escondido deles! Agora é só você perder e eles vão pensar que era sorte de principiante! – o maior tentava se explicar enquanto usava uma árvore como escudo, desviando de um lado para o outro quando o mais novo tentava agarrá-lo.

Era uma cena engraçada e que provavelmente se repetiria muito. Porque definitivamente todos serão um grupo só de amigos no futuro.

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

KyungSoo chegou em seu apartamento depois de se encontrar com ChanYeol e até o pequeno ato de pendurar sua chave no suporte de parede ridículo com estampa de oncinha que SeHun tinha comprado era reconfortante. Nada como voltar para seu lar doce lar.

Foi para seu quarto porque não queria ser interrompido. Estava debatendo se mandava uma mensagem ou ligava para o Kim.

Tinham trocado seus números de telefone a dois dias trás – o que rendeu um dos maiores surtos do moreno –, mas até agora nenhum deles tinha se aventurado a mandar mensagem pelo line ou algo do tipo, apenas continuavam usando o instagram. No entanto, KyungSoo sentia que esse era um momento especial e uma mensagem apenas não seria suficiente. Decidindo que uma ligação poderia assustar JongIn, optou por mandar uma mensagem de voz.

**dokyungsoo:** (áudio) Oi, JongIn. Eu estou finalmente livre de todos os trabalhos e estava pensando se gostaria de tomar um café comigo? Quer dizer, sei que você não gosta de café, pode ser um café normal para mim e um latte 99% leite para você. Ou qualquer outra coisa que você quiser, suco, água. Enfim, só queria me encontrar contigo. Não importa o lugar. Tchau.

E dito isso mandou a mensagem. Se soubesse como apagar áudio provavelmente teria feito isso, porque ele estava muito nervoso e talvez tenha ficado estranho demais o que disse. Porém, o Do resolveu não se preocupar com isso no final. Estava indo tomar um banho para ver se relaxava quando ouviu seu celular apitar na cama e correu como um medalhista para pegar o aparelho na cama.

Se decepcionou por um momento quando viu que era uma mensagem de ChanYeol.

**ChanYeol:** Acho que você quebrou meu amigo jbcjdsnkasn

 **ChanYeol:** (vídeo)

No vídeo tinha um Kim JongIn muito saltitante, gritando coisas tão rápido que se tornavam incoerentes, pode captar só algumas partes, como “ChanYeol”, “Amor da minha vida”, “Voz gostosa”, “Casar na primavera” e “Ele me chamou para sair”. E então o moreno saía dançando pela sala numa dancinha muito parecida com a sua dessa manhã, porém, muito mais linda. Porque tudo era mais lindo quando era feito por JongIn.

**KyungSoo:** Ok, você será o padrinho.

Foi a única resposta que KyungSoo deu para a mensagem de ChanYeol. Afinal, tinha que se preparar para o encontro com o futuro pai de seus seis cachorros e duas crianças. 

**웃** **⇄** **웃**

KyungSoo não podia negar que estava nervoso ao encarar a porta daquela cafeteria.

Dividir um apartamento com o moreno tinha sido agradável, as conversas por bate-papo deles tinham sido ótimas e tudo mais, porém, se encontrar pessoalmente era outra coisa. Será que conseguiriam fazer dar certo? O mais velho sabia o quanto ele próprio se fechava quando interagia cara a cara, e pelo que pode ver de JongIn, o mesmo era muito nervoso também. Tinha medo de que agora que não estava mais no corpo de Park ChanYeol os dois travassem e aquele encontro fosse um fracasso total.

Tomando coragem, o Do respirou fundo uma última vez antes de abrir aquela temível porta.

Olhando pelo lugar, logo avistou um moreno familiar, que usava uma jaqueta jeans com um ursinho costurado no bolso e seus óculos redondos. A visão foi o suficiente para deixar o coração de KyungSoo quentinho.

Enquanto ainda estava parado na porta do lugar apreciando a visão do moreno, o mesmo levantou seu olhar do telefone e seus olhos se encontraram imediatamente.

O sorriso que JongIn abriu ao lhe ver, foi suficiente para fazer KyungSoo esquecer todas as dúvidas que possuía antes. Um sorriso de coração surgiu em seus lábios e ficou presente durante todo o tempo que atravessava o espaço da cafeteria.

Os olhos que pareciam brilhar nunca desviaram e os sorrisos que iluminavam o mundo um do outro permaneceram como uma forma de encantar ambos. Esse era apenas o começo dos muitos momentos felizes que iriam compartilhar entre si, não importando o nervosismo do primeiro encontro. Daqui a 10 anos JongIn contaria rindo que derrubou seu latte na mesa de tanta ansiedade enquanto conversava com o outro e KyungSoo diria que foi um momento perfeito porque pode tocar “sem querer” nas mãos do Kim, e isso faria o moreno corar, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos juntos. Porque eles eram eternos enamorados.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Clique no link para ter uma surpresa do futuro de KaiSoo (e dêem amor a pessoa talentosa do tweet):  
> ["Surpresa"](https://twitter.com/NekoNat96/status/1183590057434894336)


End file.
